


I Love You

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: After a night out, Raph finds Leo waiting for him and they have a talk, about all the problems they are going through at the moment. Originally posted in 2015.





	I Love You

Raph returned to the lair late at night, well it was more early morning as Raph caught sight of a clock in the living area reading a few minutes after two in the morning, which would be why Leo wasn’t still up waiting for him, most likely having given up and gone to bed.  

Raph debated whether or not to join Leo in the leader's room, which most of the time they shared together, but Leo was a light sleeper and he didn't want to wake him and the two of them end up having an argument at two in the morning which would end in a couple of days of them avoiding each other, not talking to each other, no sex, no nothing. 

The last time the two of them had argued about something like this they were apart for two weeks before Don and Mikey locked them in Leo's room where they ended up having round after round of make up sex and then pillow talk where they talked over the remainder of their problems. 

As fun as making up was, Raph didn't like the days before hand when there was no communication at all whilst the two gave each other the cold shoulder. 

Raph opened the door to the lab, checking if his genius brother was still up. No. Early to bed then, that or Mikey had taken him to bed, and after checking Donnie's room, which was empty he knew it was the second reason that brainiac was in bed, asleep.  

He quickly checked on his younger brothers, who were wrapped around each other, the blankets barely covering their bodies and a slight scent of their coupling lingered in the air which went straight to Raph's groin which was his signal to leave the room for his own. 

He snuck passed Leo's room and into his own, closing the door and stripping off his gear, mask and weapons and throwing them on the floor before climbing into his hammock to sleep. 

“So, you were just going to leave me to sleep alone tonight?” The sound of his oldest brothers voice nearly made him jump out of his hammock and he turned around to see Leo, naked apart from his mask, sat on the mattress he kept in his room as a secondary bed. 

“I didn't wanna wake ya.” Raph half lied and Leo rolled his eyes. 

“Of course that's the reason, come here.” Leo said patting the side of bed and Raph hesitated for a moment before getting onto the mattress. 

“What the hell ya doin' in my room anyway, thought ya didn't like it.”

“I  _ said _ I preferred my room, I never said I didn't like it.”

“Basically the same thing.” Raph said. 

“Are you really trying to avoid what argument we should really be having with that?” Leo said, glancing at Raph who remained quiet. Leo sighed. “Raph, we need to talk about you always going out and coming home and ridiculous hours, what do you even do?” 

Raph sat up and looked at his older brother and mate and sighed, better get this over with.

“I dunno Leo, sometimes I just feel like I'm trapped and I just need some time to myself and....” he trailed off but Leo finished his sentence for him. 

“Time away from  _ me _ ....Donnie, Mikey...our family.” Leo refused to meet Raph's eyes, which meant that he truly was upset and guilt tugged at Raph's heart. 

“Leo-” 

“It's okay Raph, I understand, who wouldn't want to spend time away from their family?” Leo said.

“Don't give me that guilt bullshit Leo, just 'cos Master Splinter ain't here no more, don't mean you can boss me around and keep me locked down here forever.” He growled at his brother. 

“I just don't want the same to happen to you Raph.” Damn Leo really did know how to make someone feel guilty. 

“I won't Leo, what Master Splinter did was to protect us and to let us continue our live as it is, he knew from the second we stepped into that building that it was gonna be either him or the four of us.”

“An option that we ourselves might have to make one day.”

“Leo, ya can't afford ta keep thinking like that, it ain't living, if you spend your life just thinking about how it's gonna end then it's just existing and I ain't gonna spend tha rest of our lives watching my brother just exist....I ain't gonna watch my mate just exist.” Leo said nothing, but at least he was keeping eye contact. “Come here...” Raph said holding out an arm and Leo sunk into Raph's side, an emerald arm draping over his his shell and rubbing soothing patterns on his arm. 

“I'm sorry Raph....after all that's happened, I just think the worst all the time.” Leo said and the quiver of his bottom lip did not go unnoticed by the hot headed turtle, neither did the glassy eyes. 

Raph gently rolled Leo onto his shell and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

“Raph, what?” Leo's words were stopped when Raph dipped down and kissed him, pressing passed his closed lips and dancing with Leo's tongue. As soon as a moan sounded from the leader Raph pulled away with a smirk. “R-Raph.” he moaned which only made him smirk more. 

He reached up to the knot in Leo's bandana and loosened it pulling it down to his mouth before tightening it again to use it as a type of gag.

“Mmf! Aft!” Leo's muffled voice said and Raph smirked. 

“Ya need ta relax bro, just lay there and enjoy.” 

_ It doesn't require me to be gagged though, does it Raphael? _ Leo thought with humour although he really couldn't complain, it turned him on greatly and Raph knew that, the smug bastard. 

Raph kissed his way down Leo's plastron stopping at the slowly growing bulge. His tongue flicked out, teasing Leo before his wide tongue licked the entire bulge and Leo's erection made its appearance. Raph gripped the base of Leo's cock with one hand and started to pump him to a full erection. 

“Ah, aft, ube, ease.” The mumbled words came out of Leo's mouth. 

“Not just yet.” Raph said before taking the head of Leo's erection into his mouth and sucking on it. Raph liked pleasing Leo this way, he knew every little thing that could make Leo churr, moan and groan and make his toes curl. He could also bring him right up to the edge much quicker than Leo would like to admit. 

When Raph reached for the lube Leo nearly sobbed in relief, but soon became confused as he felt nothing touch his rear. 

“Aff?” Leo asked, looking up at the smirking turtle. 

Raph moaned deeply and churred and that was when Leo realised that Raph was prepping himself. 

_ Oh crap, damn _ Leo thought.  _ He's going to ride me.  _

Raph made quick work of prepping himself, one finger, then two, then scissoring and then he was ready. He pulled the mask from Leo's mouth allowing him to speak. 

“Raph...” he churred and Raph returned it, grabbing Leo's erection and lining it up with his entrance before impaling himself on it, taking all of Leo in at once. 

“Fuck!” Leo cried out and Raph's cock twitched, he loved getting Leo to swear, Leo....not so much. 

Once the slight pain Raph felt for taking Leo in all at one, was gone he began moving up and down, riding Leo, going as fast as could, trying to bring both as much pleasure as he could. He seemed to be doing just that by the look on Leo's face and the noises he was making and soon he was doing the same when Leo met his thrusts and hit his prostate dead on. 

“Oh, shit, yeah Leo do it again.” Raph said, grinding his hips and Leo moved along with Raph, quicker and harder, striking his prostate everytime. 

“Ah, Raph, I'm...” Leo didn't finish his sentence as he reached his climax, crying out and filling Raph up who with a few more strokes of his cock joined him. 

After what felt like an hour, they started to come down and Raph lifted himself off of Leo's softening cock and rolled himself over to his side. 

“Mm.” Leo sighed and Raph laughed at how mellow and relaxed Leo looked. He tucked the both of them away and covered their bodies with a thin blanket, not needing much more to keep themselves warm. 

Leo turned to his side and wrapped his body around Raph's, nuzzling his head into Raph's shoulder. 

“I love you Raphael, thank you.” Leo said, before dozing off, missing the smile on Raph's face as he stared down at his lover. 

“I love ya too Leonardo.”


End file.
